Una Palabra
by EugeBlack
Summary: Una palabra no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo, lo esconde todo. Una verdad no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo. Draco piensa en su amor por Hermione.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a JKR. La canción "Una Palabra" le pertenece al cantautor cubano Carlos Varela.

_Nota de EugeBlack:_ _¡Heyyyyy! Aquí vengo con un pequeño shot, algo triste. Escuché esta canción mientras estaba de viaje y me fascinó. Se las recomiendo a todos._

_Espero que les agrade el fic y me dejen rr. xD_

**Una Palabra**

_Una palabra no dice nada_

_ y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo_

_ igual que el viento que esconde el agua _

_como las flores que esconde el lodo._

Sopla un viento bastante frío y las gotas de lluvia me empapan. Hoy el cielo está llorando por ti, quizá de felicidad porque has ido a vivir allí… ¿Quién no se sentiría feliz de tenerte? Y ahora ellos te tienen, como yo nunca pude tenerte. Y todo por culpa de no haberte dicho nada, esa palabra. _Amor. Perdón._

Una palabra no dice nada, y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo… esas palabras me las dijo mi padre cuando era un adolescente… Me costó mucho entender el significado de eso, pero ahora lo veo todo. Por mi inmadurez y cobardía no me atreví a expresarte mis sentimientos, y ahora es demasiado tarde, porque tu cuerpo está debajo de esta fría e impersonal lápida, mientras que tu alma descansa en ese cielo que ahora está llorando y ese viento realiza un canto de lamento.

Otra cosa que me dijo mi padre es que los Malfoy logran todo lo que se proponen. Qué equivocado estaba, los Malfoy, o por lo menos Draco Malfoy, no logra todo lo que quiere en la vida. Estuve cerca en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca llegué a esa meta. Nunca logré obtener el premio mayor: tú, Hermione Granger.

El camino fue largo, y quizá debí darme cuenta de que eras algo inalcanzable. Aunque me haya negado a seguir al Señor Oscuro y me haya unido a la Orden del Fénix, no fue suficiente. Aunque haya trabajado años para mejorar mi carácter, hacer las paces contigo y tus mejores amigos, nunca fue suficiente.

Tú, la bruja más inteligente que ha pasado por Hogwarts en siglos, nunca te diste cuenta de que mi cambio fue por ti, de que todo lo que hacía era para poder merecerte. Pero los Malfoy también tenemos límites, y tú estabas más allá de lo que podía alcanzar. Ante tus ojos, mi reformación era tardía, con los años llegamos a ser amigos, pero nunca me viste como algo más. ¿Cómo lo harías? Si durante los siete años del colegio te hice la vida imposible, te degradé, humillé… Muchas cosas que podías olvidar, más no perdonar completamente.

Las acciones que realicé no bastaron. Quizá alguna palabra a tiempo me hubiera ayudado, hubiera salvado esa brecha y no hubieras sido inalcanzable. Porque a veces, las acciones no lo son todo, y las palabras sí son necesarias.

_Una mirada no dice nada _

_y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo _

_como la lluvia sobre tu cara _

_o el viejo mapa de algún tesoro._

No siempre se requiere sólo de una acción, o alguna mirada, gesto. Y ese fue mi gran error. Aunque logré cambiar con el paso del tiempo, mi orgullo permaneció casi intacto. En ese entonces, era más que suficiente el hecho de estar en tu Bando, ayudarte, luchar a tu lado y haber hecho las paces con tus amigos. Sentía que con eso bastaba para que te dieras cuenta, pero los meses pasaron y nunca te enteraste. Me sentí destrozado, hundido, como si nada de lo que hice valía la pena. Me volví a cerrar, y mi orgullo no me permitía hablarte de lo que mi corazón clamaba, lo que moría por decirte. Tuvimos una gran discusión, me reclamaste mi soberbia, antipatía… No lo pude aguantar y te respondí, te volví a llamar asquerosa sangresucia. No me hablaste durante meses.

Durante ese tiempo, sólo pude conformarme con mirarte de lejos, con la vana esperanza de que vieras en mi mirada lo que en verdad sentía; pero lamentablemente, no pudiste entender esa mirada de súplica, de amor y esperanza. Para ti, esa mirada no decía nada, mientras que para mí lo decía todo.

_Una verdad no dice nada_

_ y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo_

_ como una hoguera que no se apaga _

_como una piedra que nace polvo._

Después de pedirte perdón, logramos hacer las paces, aunque guardaste distancia por un largo período de tiempo. Gracias a un momento de rabia perdí la frágil relación de amistad que teníamos. Esa fue una flecha a mi corazón. Pero lo peor, la flecha con el veneno más potente estaba por llegar. Tú y Potter se hicieron novios.

Día a día los veía juntos, cada vez que lo veías tus ojos brillaban, llenos de un amor inmenso, que te hacía más grande y feliz a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra, mientras que esa mirada me iba matando poco a poco, haciéndome más pequeño, insignificante. Verlos juntos, enamorados, era como si me encontrara en el medio de una enorme hoguera, que me quemaba, quebraba, destruía, y esa hoguera nunca se apagaba. Era el infierno en la tierra. Con esa relación, lograste terminar de romper mi fachada de piedra. Y me convertí en polvo, unas motas que el viento se va llevando, regándolo por todos lados, sin tener un lugar definido, un destino definitivo.

Ahí fue cuando finalmente vi la verdad, esa verdad que había permanecido escondida en el fondo de mi corazón. Ahí fue cuando finalmente supe que nunca serías mía, que nunca podría tocarte, besarte, hacerte el amor, sostenerte en las noches como si fueras mi salvavidas. Todo eso le pertenecía a Potter, gracias a que él sí fue capaz de decir su verdad, mientras que yo continué escudándome en mi maldito orgullo e inmadurez.

_Si un día me faltas no seré nada_

_ y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo_

_ porque en tus ojos están mis alas _

_y está la orilla donde me ahogo,_

_  
porque en tus ojos están mis alas_

_ y está la orilla donde me ahogo._

Yo crecía que ya nada podía empeorar. Lamentablemente, cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ir peor, empeoran, destrozando tu vida, tu cordura.

En la Batalla Final, te empeñaste en pelear al lado de tu amor. Estabas tan empecinada en defenderlo, que no viste como un Mortífago te lanzaba la Maldición Asesina. Caíste al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa. Nadie pudo hacer nada. No logré salvarte, como tú lo hiciste el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Y ahora que me faltas, no soy nada. Porque aunque nunca te tuve como deseaba, por lo menos podía verte, hablarte, amarte de lejos y en silencio. Ahora ya no puedo, no estás aquí. Debes estar en paz en el cielo, reunido con Potter, quien después de haber destruido al Lord Oscuro, no soportó las heridas físicas ni tu pérdida. Ahora estarán juntos para toda la eternidad, como siempre lo deseaste. Con la persona que fue capaz de decirte todo con una palabra, una mirada y una verdad. Como yo nunca pude hacerlo.

Y a mí, ya no me queda nada, no siento nada. Tú eras mi salvavidas, y ahora eres mi destrucción. Las gotas de lluvia se confunden con mis lágrimas. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho reír, llorar y sentir de verdad. Es una lástima que nunca haya tenido el valor de decírtelo: tú eras y serás mi verdad, redención y mi amor mientras viva.

Lo dije, finalmente dije en voz alta lo que sentía, espero que lo escuches desde el cielo. Y también espero que entiendas que eres mi destrucción, porque sin tu mirada ya no tengo alas para volar, soñar o luchar, y me estoy ahogando en la orilla de un lago.

_"Fin"_

_Euge Black_

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**


End file.
